Secrets
by PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: Robert Chase wasn't expecting much when his boss lead him and his team mates to a dark ally to meet someone. What happens when Chase's past comes back to haunt him.... if that is his real name. I don't own Charmed or House.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I Don't Own Charmed or House M.D.

_Italics- Elder Language _

"Where are we going House?" Chase asked bemusedly as House led him and his two colleges to a dark ally.

"What makes you think I know little Wombat?" House asked patronizingly.

"Since your leading us here, it would make sense," Foreman commented in a monotone voice from behind Cameron.

"Well, I got a message from a man earlier today who asked me to meet him here with my team," House said brightly limping into the shadowed area.

"And you said yes?" Cameron said scandalized.

No one said anything for several minutes; Chase was beginning to get worried. Never once had House done something had could potentially jeopardize the well being of himself and his team. The silence stretched on before the sound of footsteps was heard echoing in the soundless ally.

"You must be Dr. House," a deep voice said, he was tall and blond with menacing blue eyes that were fixed on House.

"No, that would be him," House said pointing to Chase who was standing to his side. Chase on the other hand was just trying to keep it together.

"You have no idea how long I have been looking for you," the tall man said looking directly at Chase.

"You know, I am not really Dr. House," Chase said pointing his finger at the old limping man.

"Oh no Chase, I have looking for you for years," The man said.

"And why would that be?" Chase said calmly trying not to give away any recognition.

"Oh you know why," The man said in an amused voice.

"Well I think he established that he has no idea who you are," Cameron said in a sharp tone.

"And you believe him? He is the best actor I have ever met," the man said in a silky voice. For his part House was simply standing off to the side watching the exchange.

"What do you mean? I have met parrots who can lie better than him," Foreman said with a scoff.

The man ignored him and began speaking in a language they didn't recognize, it was the most beautiful thing they had ever heard … it sounded angelic.

"_Chris, I have been looking for you for years, what are you doing glamoring to be this man?" _Wyatt began pointing to Chase's body.

"_Why does it matter to you 'big brother,'" _Chase spat out causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"You speak that language?" Cameron said in amazement.

"I thought you didn't know him," House said pointing his cane accusingly at Chase. Nothing seemed to get his attention as his gaze was locked with the man.

"_Aren't you going to introducing me? Where are your manors? What would mother say" _Wyatt said mockingly looking casually around the room.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say because as soon as he said it rage twisted onto Chase's face, "_How dare you talk about mom? How could you talk about her when you never answered my calls to heal her."_

"_Still won't forgive me for that?" _Wyatt said calmly looking at his nails.

Chase looked like he would like nothing better than to murder the tall muscular man in front of him grit out, "_Leave me alone. I am doing nothing to your empire I just want some peace and quiet."_

"_I am afraid I can't just let you walk out. You are my brother and I can't leave you." _Wyatt said comfortingly, "_Now introduce me before I kill the girl."_

Chase took a shuddering breath and turned to face his co-workers which he had forgotten about, for the most part they were staring at him in shock, "Cameron, Foreman, and House," Chase said pointing to each one individually, "This is Wyatt."

"Erm… nice to meet you," Cameron said softly trying to be polite.

"No its not," Chase said dryly, "Ok you have stopped in and said hi. Are you going to leave or will you being leaving mess and mayhem?"

"Why don't you know me better than that? Mess and mayhem is the only way I will leave," Wyatt said his voice still low and silky.

"At least you have style," Chase noted dryly.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and began speaking in the angelic language again, _"Join me Chris, We could be great."_

Chase rolled his eyes and said, "_Exactly how many times have you asked me this? And please tell me when my answer has ever been yes."_

Wyatt glared at him and said, "_Unfortunately I never was the smart one. I need a brain behind my operation and since you are currently the only neutral Halliwell in existence you have become my prime target." _

Chase rolled his eyes and said, "_Just leave Wyatt we have mortals here, we couldn't talk business anyway."_

Wyatt's passive face began showing irritation, _"Why would I want you on my side anyway. Can't save mom, Mel, Aunt Paige or Aunt Phoebe, hell you couldn't even save Bianca! You are a waste of space and time. And now here you are pretending to be this person and working for these people who have no idea of your real name. All they know is this fake person that you created so you could run from your problems because you are the most pathetic creature to ever wonder into existence."_

Chase reeled back in pain his legs stumbled back until he hit the wall. His eyes were trained blankly in front of him as he slid down the brick wall. Wyatt stood towering over him with a smug look on his angular face.

"Nice to meet you," he said facing the dumfounded team before walking briskly off and out of sight.

"The game has begun little brother, see you in the winner's circle," Wyatt muttered when he was far out of earshot of his brother worried colleges.

Note- Yes I remember Cursed, when Chase's dad came and Chase had serious issues with him. But like I said Chris is a good actor.


	2. A long Week

Chapter 2

I don't own House

_Italics- Elder Language_

**Important!!! If you want Chris/Chase's powers just look below. Note they are the same as the powers I gave Chris is my story Charmed the Next Generation. Also note that if you don't know much about Charmed, more information will be given later, and if you don't know much about House than I will do my best to explain who everyone is and what is going on.**

Chris Halliwell

**Bold- Elder Power**

_Italics- Whitelighter_

Normal- Witch

Powers- _Orbing__**,**_** Elder beams**, _glamour, healing_, **invisibility, **telekinesis, empathy, earth, telekinetic orbing

Age- 26

"Chase?" Cameron asked softly glancing at her blond co-worker. Chase made no motion of acknowledgment and continued to stare blankly at the brick wall in front of him.

"Wombat," House said loudly, "Anyone home? I mean I knew all along there must not be much in there… but this is a whole new level," House said sharply trying to age the distracted boy on the floor to react tapping his cane on the floor his icy blue eyes narrowed.

The three people glanced at each other when Chase made no movements. House nodded toward a distant corner of the dank ally, the other two followed closely behind, no one said anything for several seconds.

"So who do you think that guy is?" Foreman asked, "And what did he say to him that got Chase so worked up?"

"And what language were they speaking? And why did he comment on Chase's acting skills?" House continued turning his head to face the broken man on the ground several yards away.

"I don't know, but right now we need to worry about Chase, he is acting pretty catatonic right now," Cameron said walking back to Chase and slapped him frankly across his cheek, causing Chase to inhale sharply.

"What was that for?" He asked, his face showing hardly concealed irritation in his thick Australian accent. Something Cameron couldn't remember directed at her since she started working together three years ago.

"Well it was the only thing I could think of," she said defensively, flipping her long brown hair behind her back, narrowing her icy blue eyes.

Chase rolled his eyes and picked himself off the floor and dusted off his yellow shirt with the strange purple tie, "We should head back," he said casually as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Head back?" Cameron asked blackly.

"To the hospital, remember that place we actually have work," he answered walking toward the opening to the street toward the tall building where he knew Cuddy their boss, and first woman Dean of Medicine and the youngest by far was waiting for them. One of the bright sides in being part of working for one of the best diagnosticians in the country, you get let off the hook really easily.

"No so fast Skippy," House said holding his cane up to block Chase's path, a souvenir from a leg infarction that had happened several years ago and still caused him chronic pain making him even meaner that he had been previously, "we want some questions answered and you aren't going anywhere until you tell us what the hell just happened."

"You were there, you saw what happened," Chase said flatly before trying to continue, trying being the operative word.

"We didn't understand any of what you were saying!" Cameron said.

"That's the point it was a private conversation," he began, "_idiots."_

"What?" Foreman asked hearing the muttered word.

"Huh? Nothing," Chase said.

"Right… and I have two healthy set of legs," House commented wryly, shaking his bum leg at Chase and shook his salt and pepper hair in an attempted rock and roll move.

"Listen they are called 'secrets' for a reason, they aren't meant to be shared," Chase said heatedly, his sky blue eyes flashing. This, Chase thought is the worst part of being short much harder to intimidate them.

"We're your friends you can tell us!" Cameron said sweetly in a convincing tone placing a comforting hand on him arm.

"No, you're my colleges who I will never see again in two years!" Chase said emphatically, "listen I can't tell you because if I tell you and you tell anyone, anyone at all it would be a completely catastrophic."

"Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic," Foreman said with an amused smirk curling on his dark face, his dark brown eyes rolled his exasperation.

"No I most certainly do not!" Chase said back just as heatedly as before, "now we really should be getting back before Cuddy realizes we are gone."

"She won't," House said dismissively, "I convinced Wilson to distract her until I got back, lord knows how he is doing that… or where he is doing that," House said snickering at his perverted jock, "so tell Uncle House what your dirty little secret is."

"No," Chase said resolutely, bushing past House and walked toward the towering building of the Hospital.

The other three stood in shocked silence, staring at his retreating back. Chase walked swiftly and calmly while on the inside he was in turmoil, he briefly considered just telling House so if he needed to he could just up and leave and House would understand. But- and there is always a, but, he could just expose himself like that especially considering who he would be telling. His mind was so wrapped up in thoughts it didn't even register when he entered the bustling halls of the hospital.

"Dr. Chase?" as rich, female voice called. Chase quickly turned around and found himself staring into the green eyes of his beautiful boss, Lisa Cuddy.

"Yes?" He answered politely.

"You're in my office," she said her eyes twinkling with amusement and Chase blushed a rainbow of red.

"Oh… well than, I'll just be leaving then…" Chase said awkwardly walking toward the clear glass doors of Dr. Cuddy's fishbowl office. She just smirked, her red lips contrasting starkly next to her curly black hair.

"Dr. Chase I am a doctor and I can tell when something is bothering someone," she said sweetly, her motherly tone was almost too much for Chase to bear.

"I'm fine Cuddy," he said with a hint of exasperation before exiting the well decorated office and back into the hustle and bustle of Clinic, he stepped out just as his team members walking in.

When he saw them he quickly turned around to go to the office, but not quickly enough. Foreman and House grabbed each of his arms and dragged him out of the Hospital to an empty parking lot (**A.N. Thought you all might be bored of my dark allies******) and dumped him on a bench.

"We have been pretty patient thus far, but if you don't give me answers soon so help me Chase--," Cameron began threateningly.

Just then she was cut off by a Chase suddenly standing up eyes narrowed. Cameron stood wide eyed as if to ask if Chase was out of his mind when he brought his hand up and closed his fist around something that was inches away from House's head. They were all silent as Chase brought it closer to eye level, it was an athame it had a faint outline of a flame. Foreman's eyes widened as House began to speak.

"How did you react so fast? I didn't even hear the knife coming at us," House said suspiciously.

Chase however tactfully avoided the question by bringing the athame closer to his face for inspection and then the befuddlement of his colleges started chuckling lightly and rolling his eyes. Cameron brought her hand up to Chase's forehead in an attempt to check for fever which caused Chase to shake her hand off.

"Mist? Where are you?" He cooed softly as if calling a particularly naughty cat.

"Took you long enough, I was worried for a second that you wouldn't react and Cripple here would die," a woman said coming out of the shadows. She was wearing a soft leather halter-top shirt that went about mid way up her stomach, her leather skirt had two slits made for easy walking. She had long blond hair and misty blue eyes that were accented by her emerald pendent and light brown leather band that was tied around her head.

"Nah, I was just giving you a false sense of security so—" he started in a monotone voice as if he were a teacher in a class room before he was cut off.

"You can strike from behind, yeah I know. You have only told me a hundred times," she teased.

"What are you doing here? Is it national have your past haunt you day?" Chase questioned dryly, embracing her like a lost lover.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to another person from your apparently shady past. And inform me why we are apparently wasting your talents," House said slightly shaken that this woman Chase was now chatting comfortably with had tried to kill him.

"Oh Mist? She isn't shady," Chase said poking Bianca's side as he said that causing her to swat his hand away, "Bianca these are my colleges Eric Foreman, Allison Cameron, and Gregory House."

"And your 'talents'?" Foreman prompted causing House to snigger.

"Erm… yet another thing I can't tell you. But if you would excuse me Mist," he said grabbing her arm lightly, "have something to discuses."

The duo walked far out of earshot of the three who still sat dumbfounded when Chase suddenly paused and closed his eyes for a second before changing his eyes from sky blue to his natural stormy green.

"Mist what are you doing here?" he said his accent becoming thicker as he got angrier.

"Chris—"she began her voice was soft and calm extremely soothing for dying soldiers that were taken to Valhalla.

"Call me Chase while we are," he said with a paranoid glance around to see if anyone was listening in.

"Fine, Chase you aren't going to have much time to worry about exposure, Wyatt will do anything to get you on his side. Chri—sorry Chase we don't have much time many of my fellow Valkyrie's have turned to Wyatt because is the man most likely to win the war. Chris you no longer have the luxury of being neutral! You have to take a stand, because if Wyatt comes and you aren't prepared," Mist said in an uncharacteristically grim tone.

"I know its game over," Chase said running his hand through his blond hair.

"Think about it Chris," she said walking away before turning suddenly and tossing another athame with deadly accuracy causing Chase to catch it inches from his face and give her an incredulous look, "to keep you on your toes," she said before turning to an empty street and vanishing all together.

"This is going to be a long week," Chase said walking back to the three people still standing in the parking lot, "a long, long week."


	3. Look at this photograph

Chapter 3

I don't own Charmed or House

**IMPORTANT- In the last chapter I accidentally made Bianca come and warn Chase/Chris. But then I remembered that I killed Bianca off so I had to change it to Mist, so if I forgot to put 'Mist' in someplace and put 'Bianca' instead, it is just a typo ignore it. Another note, please tell me what pairing you would like if any via e-mail or poll (if the stupid thing would ever work) so… that's my story… read on if you dare.**

**OPTIONS FOR PAIRINGS**

**HOUSE**

**CAMERON**

**OC (IF AN OC, THAN PLEASE SPECIFY GENDER)**

**NO ONE**

**COLE TURNER**

**MIST**

**BIANCA (SHE COME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND/OR WASN'T REALLY KILLED)**

**zozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozozzozozozozozozozozozozozozozozoz**

As Chase had predicted it was indeed a very long week for him. The suspicious glares and how all of the eyes in the office seemed to fall inevitable on him. While Chase was far from intimidated by the staring, it was a bit unnerving when they didn't have a case, making solving the mystery that was Robert Chase infinitely more interesting. Chase did his best to take this new development into stride as he attempted to move on with his life in a relatively normal way.

Chase closed his eyes briefly before, as usual he arrived first into the glass office and started the coffee pot in the corner. He let his mind wash over old memories of woman with long brown hair and tired smiles and children with brown hair running around a crowed manor, before his thoughts were rudely interrupted by the coffee pot. He shook his blond mane to clear his head of his ever increasing nostalgia, seeing Wyatt and Mist only brought it back stronger than ever just as it was beginning to fade.

"Chase, how're you doing?" Cameron said walking in with a cup of steaming hot coffee in her right hand and a pack of medical files in her left, which Chase immediately helped her carry.

"Fine, you?" Chase asked after Cameron had muttered a thank you.

"Alright I guess," She said pulling at her wavy brown hair listlessly twirling the between her fingers.

"Doing anything this weekend?" Chase asked momentarily reveling in the fact that after today he had two days of Rest and Relaxation.

"Going to an immunology conference in New York," she said taking a sip of her coffee that had been temporarily forgotten.

Chase gave her an incredulous look, "You get a few days off and you choose to go to a medical conference? You're crazy," he said his eyes wide.

Cameron rolled her eyes hazel eyes and opened her mouth to retort when Eric Forman their college walked in briskly and sat down at the glass table. He didn't hesitate for a moment before taking out a newspaper and started reading not even sparing a glance at the two people in the room.

"Hey Foreman," Chase said casually raising his hand in a two finger salute. Forman raised his hand and continued reading the paper. Cameron shot Chase a look and Chase shrugged his shoulders in confusion.

The team sat in silence for a few minutes before Chase plopped in a chair and pulled out his trusty crossword puzzle book and worn pencil covered in bite marks. Cameron looked like she was about to say something when House strolled his cane clunking obnoxiously with every step.

"Good morning Ducklings," House said languidly sipping his coffee. The three 'ducklings' stared in shock.

"You're- You're on time," Cameron said stuttering as if she had seen a particularly punctual ghost. House said nothing to that comment which by itself is uncharacteristic, and dropped a newspaper directly in front of Chase.

"What's this?" Chase said putting his crossword puzzle with a poor mutilated pencil that is covered in bite marks aside.

"A newspaper I am fairly sure that they have them in Australia too," he said taking a swig of Cameron's coffee. Chase rolls his eyes and looked at the headlines.

**San Francisco Being held! Is there any reasoning with the Dictator? **

Chase knew what the article would say; he didn't even bother reading more of it. His hands clutched his coffee cup with a choke hold and looked with strained calm at his crossword puzzle with an attempt to sound nonchalant, "that's horrible. Have you guys read this?" he said gesturing to the other two.

"Nope," they both replied, but they both turned their heads when they heard House sigh overdramatically.

"Didn't you look at the picture?" House said, causing all three of them to stand and look down, it was a picture of the blond haired man from a few days ago.

"Huh… well this will be hard to explain he muttered closing his eyes silently cursing his brother.


	4. The Histories

Chapter 4

**AN- Just a note for any readers who are offended by slash… the current couple in the lead is House/Chase. You still have time to vote but not much longer so get cracking**

**Also I forgot to add Cuddy to the list of possible suitors for Chase/Chris so, if that tickles your fancy tell me about it!**

**One more note then I swear I'm done- All of the characters and powers are the same as in my other story Charmed the Next Generation so, if anyone would like more information read the character profiles. **

_Disclaimer- I do not own House MD or Charmed_

Chase bid a swift goodbye to his co-workers and walked into an abandoned hall into an empty patient room and closed the door silently behind him, his icy blue eyes did a quick scan of the hallway to make sure a certain pesky employer hadn't followed him out, then remembering that House had left early that day. He closed his eyes briefly before he focused on his apartment, he rarely drove to the hospital preferring to orb. Orbing, a White lighters best friend is a way to teleport magically, feeling more pleasing to the average person then its darker counterparts it is the most widely chosen method of transport for witches. He felt the recognizable tickle of the blue and white lights that surrounded him as he appeared back in his bedroom in his apartment, the apartment itself wasn't well decorated or coordinated. But, Chase would admit it had a great view. He moved to a cushy arm chair by the window and closed his eyes and let his mind drift to two years ago when he became Robert Chase.

_The room was dark with a single chess piece placed in the middle of the dark abyss, beside it sat two men. One with shaggy brown hair and charming grey eyes that added to his lean, debonair look. The other man was tall and sickly, pail with jet black hair and eyes, this man's name was Death._

"_Your move Chris," Death said smoothly causing Chris to jump, when they played chess the often talked about other things, like the upcoming war that his brother hoped to start, or interesting people who were going to die. _

_Chris looked considering at the board when Death started talking, "I have a death you might be interested in."_

"_What?" Chris said looking up sharply, adding an "anyone I know?"_

"_No, nothing like that dear boy, I just happened to know of someone who will die in approximately a month, he will most likely be alone when It happens…"Death said taking advantage of Chris's distracted look to subtly move a piece to a more advantageous position, "His name is Robert Chase, going to graduate from medical school soon."_

"_What a shame," Chris said back not quite getting Death's message._

"_Well a month is plenty of time to learn a person's mannerisms and a good doctor is always useful in the States…" _

"_You aren't suggesting…" Chris said looking into Death's pitch black eyes that pierced his soul._

"_Suggesting what? Oh and dear boy, it's still your move," Death said his black eyes twinkled lightly._

_LATER…_

_Chris wished he could say he was proud of what his was doing he had been following Robert Chase for a month now learning that his personality is much like his own, and his mannerisms were easy to pick up. So one day, a Wednesday if Chris wasn't mistaken Chase had been reviewing medical papers when he suddenly felt a blinding headache, an aneurism. Instant death if he didn't get a doctor immediately. But every time he tried to grab the phone it seemed to inch further and further away, until he finally slipped into blissful darkness. And suddenly he was awake again! Looking down at his own dead body, when a man in the corner with brown hair looked at him with sadness, and whispered,  
This identity I wish to take,_

_Knowledge is his head as well,_

_To be him, I must fake,_

_No personal gain would be swell._

_Chris looked at the paper that he had written the hastily mediocre spell on, then he felt a major head rush of all the information the late Robert Chase possessed. Once the rush of information had ceased Chris looked at the man lying stone cold on the floor closed his eyes and he felt his body shrink a few inches, his formally skinny pale body tanning and filling out with muscle. When he opened his icy blue eyes, and looked at the spirit of the man from whom he had stolen an identity, he murmured,_

"_I'm sorry," and with that walked out of the room not to be seen again as Chris Hallowell for three years. _

He had apparently at some point fallen asleep and his beeper was now going off, he glanced at his beeper and he saw Cameron's number. He groaned and glanced at his clock languidly and started when it read 10:45am.

"Oh shit!" he yelled throwing cloths on carelessly.

He knew he didn't have time for driving to work and to be quite honest he only did it occasionally, he closed his eyes and pictured a place he knew was always empty, the same room he had used yesterday. He quickly materialized and ran down the hallway to the Diagnostic Department room slowing down to catch his breath so hewouldn't look like a complete idiot when he walked into the room.

"Hello," Chase said casually, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat hanger that stood in the corner.

"And why are you so late," House asked in a sing song voice.

"Decided to go with a quickie before I came to work," Chase said wryly sitting in his usual chair not noticing House's almost wince.

"We don't have any patients today anyway," Cameron said reading a medical journal.

They sat in silence for a while, each doing something hobby related when Dr. Lisa Cuddy walked in her usual work attire, a tight grey skirt and a low cut black top, he curley hair perfectly styled. Her confidant sway of hips, could easily give younger women an inferiority complex.

"Chase, I have some people In my office who want to meet you," Cuddy said smiling at Chase kindly.

"Did they say who is?"

"Yes, a woman by the name of Phyera and Melinda Halliwell," she said still smiling maternally at Chase.

"Thank you, I'll be there in a moment," Chase said calmly walking out of the room.


	5. Bugged

Chapter 5- Bugged

Disclaimer- Me no own House or Charmed

AN- Sorry I took so long to update, I had major writers block and then I had a panic attack about the story progressing to quickly on all fronts but the Chase/House one… So get ready all you romantics!

In Cuddy's Office: **Bold**

Chase ran his hands nervously through his hair as he walked to Dr. Cuddy's office, what did Cuddy mean Melinda Halliwell? She has been dead for three years. How is that even possible? He closed his eyes to focus on being calm before he entered the office.

"Hello I'm Dr. Chase, "he said in a monotone voice that he reserved for particularly moronic clinic patients when he was suddenly attacked by a hug, and looked at the woman hugging him.

"You are not Melina," he said frankly, dislodging her arms from his body, "You are Paris."

"Sorry, I had to get your attention, and for a second I forgot that she…" then she stopped suddenly realizing who she was talking to. Chase took this time to look her over, she looked like a carbon copy of her mother Phoebe, her hair was short and clean she was wearing a dark blue pant suit.

"No worries I already chewed her out about that," the other woman said. Phyera had long brown hair and was wearing blue jeans and a simple top.

"So why are you here?" he questioned, looking deep into their brown eyes.

"Oh you know why…" she started

_Diagnostic Departments Room_

As soon as Chase had left the room House walked to his desk and pulled out a speaker.

"What on earth is that for?" Cameron asked looking at her boss (and crush) like he had a diabolical plan to take over the world.

"This is so we can see what the littlest wombat is talking about with those women," he said trying to find the channel when they heard Chase's voice over the speaker.

"**So why are you here?"** they heard him say.

"**Oh you know why…"** one of the women said rather cryptically.

"**Wait," Chase said softly, "I think this room is bugged,"** everyone in House's diagnostic department took a sharp breath and glanced at each other, _how did he know?_

"**Yeah, we know. But we don't have time to get rid of it, so we just won't go into detail," another woman said briskly. **

"**Fine, continue," Chase said with a bored voice.**

"**You need to help us Chase, Wyatt is growing stronger by the day. He is killing everyone who is trying to block his path, it is practically a genocide," **one of the women said. House nearly choked on his coffee hearing that.

"**You know I can't help, what am I supposed to do?"** Chase said sharply.

"**What are you supposed to do? You are the only person who can stand up to Wyatt and won't be killed! You know the infrastructure of his 'empire',"** everyone in the room heard the mocking bitterness the woman put on those words; **"you know how he reacts to things. For the love of god you grew up with him!"** this caused a shock wave of gasps as that bit of information was reviled, House just looked on calmly his eyes burning with curiosity.

"**Yes that is all true, but what do you want me to do? Kill him? You know I can't do that! And he can't be stopped any other way!" **Chase exclaimed his voice bitter and shell shocked. The people in the room were now so incredibly curious as to what was going on and what the story was.

"**Why are you so damned stubborn about not killing him? He killed your mother, your sister our mother, Aunt Paige! Why won't you help us get rid of him?" the woman asked. **House, Cameron and Foreman were equally curious on that last point.

"**Because he is all I have left! Tell me, what good would it do to kill my last family member? He is all I have left," Chase said, his voice broken and hurt. **

"**We understand that sweetie, but this is about the greater good. This is about people dying!" the woman said, "Think about the family he helped you lose then think about what you will have left. Time is running out." The woman continued.**

"**This is ridiculous," Chase said.**

"**Your ridiculous," one of the women said.**

"**No, your ridiculous."**

"**You are."**

"**Nuh-huh you are!"**

"**You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met."**

"**I don't even have to meet the entire population of the planet to know that you are by far the most ridiculous."**

"**Well you—"**

"**Would you guys shut up!?" the other woman interjected finally.**

"**We don't have much more time here, so if you decide to come with," there is a loud tearing sound, "here is the address." **

Chase heaved a heavy sigh and walked out with the two girls watching them disappear into a flurry of slivery blue lights.

What on earth was he supposed to do? He really was quite young, the body he was in? Sure, closer to thirty. But Chris, the man he used to be was only twenty two when he turned. His muscular legs carried him swiftly and painlessly back to the room where he knew his co-workers had listened in on their intimate conversation. He could only imagine what hell House would put him through; he also knew that House hates it when a case gives him more questions than answers.

He saw the clear class doors of the Diagnostic Department loom into view and, on a whim took a sharp left into the men's bathroom. Giving a quick glance around he walked into one of the stalls and closed his eyes, focusing on Chris Halliwell in his mind.

"This is much better," he said running his long thin fingers through his shaggy brown hair, his long lanky frame immediately feeling more comfortable to him then Robert Chase's more muscular form.

Closing his eyes again reluctantly he formed back into the blond mans self and stepped out rubbing his face, not noticing his boss had walked in and was standing directly in front of him causing a collision. "Sorry… I didn't see you—House?" He said, apologizing before he realized exactly who it was he had bumped into.

House stared down at him his deep penetrating blue eyes seeping deep into Chase's soul, "Is there a problem?"

"You bugged the room," Chase said curtly, "why?"

"Because I like spying on Cuddy, who knew it would have other uses?" He said rolling his eyes at the youngest duckling.

"I understand that you are curious House, hell if the roles were reversed I would be too," Chase paused taking a deep breath, "but you need butt out. The more involved you are in what is going on the more likely it is that you will be hurt."

House looked at the man in shock, "and what exactly is 'going on'?"

Chase groaned, "You are relentless. Not kidding, just leave this one mystery alone House. You'll be happy you did."

House moved closer, their chests touching, Chase's plump lips looking particularly inviting, "and if I got involved in some_one _else?" House said smirking at the shocked yet amused look on the Aussie's face.

"Well… You'd better hope that _someone _is in your league," Chase said swiftly pushing past House's tall frame and out of the bath room, his eyes twinkling at the slight sound of shock he heard from House as he pushed past.


	6. Cole

**AN- Hey… It has been a while. Sorry it took me so long to update. And thank you all for reviewing and keeping me on task. I have this nasty habit of leaving stories halfway to do "something better." **

**Also if anyone interesting and interested in beta-ing this story… possibly stories in the future you know how to reach me. **

**Also when ever Chris/Chase is in his Chris form he will be referred to as Chris and vice versa. And every time his name is mentioned in a magical context it will be Chris. **

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN… IF I OWNED THIS WOULD HAVE **_**HAPPENED **_

Chapter 6-

"Cole!" Chase hissed under his breath trying to get the attention of the tall man in front of him sitting calmly in the pews of the church.

"Wha—who's there?" the man slurred slumping even more in his seat. Not that anyone could see behind his thick robes.

"Chris," Chase said softly trying to keep the Australian accent out of his speech.

Cole jumped up in a drunken stagger causing the clergy men to look at him oddly, Chase just gave them a 'what you going to do?' look and walked Cole out of the area.

"Chris is dead! Dead like Phoebe," Cole said his eyes filling with tears. Chase gave the man an exasperated look.

"How much have you had?" he asked looking pointedly at the cleverly concealed bottle of whiskey in the arm sleeve of his robe.

"Enough to hallucinate apparently… because Chris was never blonde," Cole said looking worriedly at the bottle as if perhaps he really had lost his mind.

Chase gave him a long suffering sigh and looked around not seeing anyone he quickly and morphed himself back into his natural state taking an instant of pleasure at being at his own height with his own shaggy brown hair, "There, happy?"

"Chris?" Cole said looking at Chris with shock and awe.

"Yes Chris, but I don't have much time. I need your help," Chris said.

"Chris- the-super-witch-Halliwell needs _my _help?" Cole said his low voice full of humor.

"Oh ha ha… I have an employer who is…" Chris started.

"Who is an ass hole?" Cole filled in, "Can I kill him?"

"No! He is inquisitive and Wyatt is being particularly annoying. I need your help, if you could alert me before Wyatt comes into town…"

"You would be forever grateful," Cole said taking a swig of his whiskey, "sure kid. You're all I have left, I'll help you."

"Thank you so much Cole!" Chris said giving Cole a hug wrinkling his nose at the smell of him, "you know what? Maybe you'd better come home with me."

"I can take care of myself Chrissy," Cole said reverting to Chris's old childhood nickname.

"Whatever you say Cole," he said grabbing his arm and orbing them both out of the empty Church corridor.

The next morning Chris woke up thankful that it was a day off for the team. He had traveled all the way to Italy to find Cole and now just wanted some well deserved sleep.

_You're so vain,_

_You probably think this song is about you._

_You're so vain…_

Chase's phone rang out his personalized ringtone for House. He always thanked his lucky stars that House never found out about it. The amount of torture he was sure he would get could not fit the crime but in House's eyes it didn't really matter.

"House?" Chase said his voice full of Australian accent, "Why are you calling on our day off?"

"Because Wombat, I am outside your apartment," House said hanging up promptly after that.

"Wha—"Chase said looking at his phone in confusion, when he heard a swift knock on his cherry wood door.

Cole who had been sleeping on his couch sat up blearily. Chase gave him a look that said go back to sleep and he walked toward his door and opened it almost surprised to actually see House standing right outside his boat.

"Hello Chase," House said running his eyes over his body. Chase was suddenly very aware that he had rolled out of bed in his boxers.

"What are you doing here House?" Chase said tiredly.

"You are going to make me breakfast," House said walking in giving a pointed look to the man sleeping on his couch.

"House… today is my day off," Chase said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really? I thought you were just ditching today, you should have seen Cuddy's face when she realized her favorite piece of ass wasn't going to be there today," House said limping to Chase's kitchen and grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl in the center of the table.

"House…" Chase growled growing steadily more impatient, "leave."

"Fine, Wombat," House said walking out, "Just thought you might want to know that Wyatt stopped by in the hospital again," House said exiting with a snicker.

"Wait!" Chase said calling after him knowing he couldn't leave his apartment until he was decent, "Cole… what does he mean? Do you think he really is?"

Despite the fact that Chase was talking directly to him Cole was in a deep slumber on the couch. Chase looked at him with distain before telekinetically throwing Cole on the floor with a loud thump.

"Wha' was that?" Cole said his voice slurred and rough with sleep.

"Get your ass in the underworld right now! Apparently Wyatt might be in town… again."

"Why don't you do it?" Cole said turning over to fall asleep again when he sat up, "Wait… you can't do it you're Chris," Cole said.

"You are really smart in the morning," Chase said getting a cup of coffee before he went back into his bed room to get ready.

"Chrissy," Cole said his voice still scratchy, "where's your Advil?"

"Second cabinet on the left, the cabinet next to all the Athames," Chase said from his bathroom. The sound of rushing water stopped and he quickly got dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a tee-shirt.

"So what's the plan?" Cole said finally able to think strait.

"We will head down together," Chris said holding his hand up to stop the retort that was about to leave Cole's lips, "Don't worry I'll go incognito."

"Oh really?" Cole said smirking.

"Yes really," Chris said in a suddenly in a woman's voice. Standing there before Cole was a woman with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her name, if Cole remembered correctly, in demon circles is simply The Seductress. Although Chris had killed her nearly five years ago none of the demons had ever found out mostly because when Chris needed information… he already had the perfect costume.

"Let's go," Chris said flipping his now long and blond hair over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say," Cole said staring at his nephews now small feminine ass.

"Cole… really?" Chris said looking disappointed, "you realize I am still a man right?"

"Mmhmmm…." He said now staring at her chest.

"Hey buddy, my eyes are up here," Chris said, "I have a sudden appreciation for how much Bianca had to deal with from me…"

"Right, sorry. It's just been a long time…." Cole said, "Now off to the underworld."

"That's right Toto…"Chris said, changing his hair so it was in two neat braids.

"Funny… so I guess you are the one looking for a heart?" Cole said.

"Just like you're the one looking for some brains," Chris swiftly retorted.

"Come on Dorothy, we have work to do," Cole said finally grabbing Chris's arm and shimmering them both down into the dank caverns of the underworld.


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7- Revelations

AN- So sorry about the long wait between updates, but… I just couldn't get inspired. It was pretty heartbreaking Thank you for all the author alters, story alerts and other alerts, very flattering. But if you really want to flatter me… Reviews are never frowned upon **hint hint**

Cole shimmered into the underworld, Chris in tow. It was as dark and dank as it had ever been but Wyatt's influence was felt clearly even in demon central. His pictures were everywhere clearly placed to keep an eye on any uprisings. Wyatt had clearly been attempting some infrastructure in the winding passages of Hell, there were widened passages and lighting fixtures the hallways were paved with marble, it almost looked like any other office building.

They walked down the empty hall toward the forum, a recent addition by Wyatt to give the demons the illusion that their ideas mattered. There was quite a crowed gathered their, demons of all shapes sizes and colors were crowded around chatting about the policies.

Chris walked in and started working his magic while Cole stayed in the shadows, being seen would jeopardize the entire operation. As he made his rounds he realized how utterly useless this was. Wyatt would never trust the likes of these people with that sort of information.

He left with a deep sense of failure, he walked over to the shadowy corner that Cole was standing in and was about to tell him all of the information he had found, even if it all wasn't really relevant. He was just about to turn the corner when a slight, red headed man walked up to him.

"I saw you asking around, you want to know about the Source huh?" He said glancing around to make sure no one was there.

"Yes, do you have anything worth knowing?" Chris said seductively.

The man chuckled a little, "save it sweet cheeks. You're not my type. But I do know that the Source is currently trying to find and sway his brother to joining his cause."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because… I am going to have a hefty reward for finding you… Chris," the man said.

Without hesitating Chris immediately flung him back and became invisible unknowingly changing himself back to Chase. His mind was racing when the red headed demon prepared to throw a fireball. Once again thanking aunt Phoebe for training him in empathy, he 'stole' the energy ball and flung it back. The man burst into flames and while he was burning he smirked.

"I already alerted him to your presence," and with that last statement he was banished to the wasteland.

Chris wasted no time, he ran to Cole and orbed them orbed them both back to his apartment.

"Well that was a giant waste of time," Chris said to Cole. Cole didn't respond however, he was looking at something ahead of him with a look of horror.

Chris turned around to see House staring in shock at the two people who magically appeared in the house he had just broken into.

"Chase…?" House said faintly. He was clearly at a loss as to what to say, and Chris took some pleasure in reducing him to speechlessness.

"Hi," Chris said with feigned nonchalance, "would you like a drink? What about you Cole?"

House and Cole both mutely nodded their heads and Chris went to the kitchen. He came back shortly after with three beers that were chilled to perfection.

"So… How have you been?" Chris said casually, like he hadn't just materialized from thin air in front of his highly scientific boss.

Again no one responded so Chris took a swig from his beer and looked around. He had to think of what to do. He could tell House the truth and hope he doesn't tell anyone, he could wipe House's memory, or he could kill House… After careful deliberation he knew he had made his decision.

Just when Chris was about to talk House finally got over the shock, "What the hell? Chase, if you are an alien I won't actually be that surprised. I knew that someone that attractive just couldn't be human."

Chris rolled his eyes, "I am human house… I am just different, by the way my real name isn't Robert Chase, it is Christopher Hallowell…. I am from a family of witches."

"Are you telling me that I hired a man who isn't even a doctor?" House said trying to mask his hysteria.

"Oh no! Well actually, technically yes. I was chatting with death and he told me the real Robert Chase was going to die so I just took his identity and all the information in his mind. It was actually kinda fun, getting all the information from medical school in one night," Chris said still trying to keep things light.

"… You had a chat with death?" House said still stuck on the first part of Chris's statement.

"Oh yeah, this isn't how I really look either," Chris said morphing his body back to his original state.

"I knew you weren't a real blond," House said triumphantly before his stopped, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you aren't going to remember tomorrow," Chris said taking another sip of his beer.

"What…? My drink!" House said smirking when he realized the Wombat's manipulation.

"Well sort of, the potion in the drink will only erase your memory if you try to tell anyone or if you make the decision that you no longer want to know. And I imagine you won't be able to live with the knowledge for that long…"  
"What if I don't tell anyone? For the rest of my natural born life, which to be fair can't be long I am a drug addict after all," House said.

"Well then you get to live with the knowledge that everything that you believe in, science and number, it doesn't always work. Sometimes there are things that don't make sense. Something may not fit with your ideals. There is a life after death House; can you live with knowing that? There is a higher power looking out for you called the council of elders, can you live with that? Angles, demons, witches, warlocks, they all exist and they are all hidden from your moral mind to protect you. And I just don't think that you would be able to cope with that."

House was silent after Chris's monologue and Chris took this opportunity to continue and quote one of his favorite movies.

"After this there is no turning back, you choose to forget and the story ends. You wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You make the decision to remember then you stay in wonderland and I will show you exactly how far down the rabbit hole goes…"

"Did you just quote the Matrix at me?"


	8. Post Fact

**AN- Wow… It has been two years since my last update… I am SOO sorry. But I guess better late than never? Will you guys buy that? Well I certainly hope so. Also when his body is in "Chase" form then I will call him Chase**

POST FACT:

House stumbled home nearly an hour after his conversation with Chris. The house was quiet and empty, nothing he was unused to and the silence seemed to help his thoughts, which primarily consisted of, _what the hell do I do now? _

Sighing he got up and reached for a beer in the fridge, he realizes that drugs and alcohol aren't the ideal combination it was the only method of coping with tonight. Chase, his hot, blond, Australian employee was not only NOT Chase but not a real doctor. And for some reason that House couldn't name, he was fine with that. Suddenly the world seemed too crazy for him to understand, and as light as Chase had tried to keep House felt his mind slipping in and out of orbit. This is not the type of thing he was used to. He understood everything. He was the best doctor in the whole damned hospital, what on earth is going on if he can't grasp a concept!

But despite this logic, and the very real desire to understand House could do nothing more than stare at the TV screen, which was off in any case. He had been considering calling Wilson when a sudden knock came to the door.

"House? Listen I realize this has to be hard to cope with, do you want to talk?" Chase called. So he was still Chase for the moment, thought House, the accent was still as lush and "outback" as the last time he remembered. House limped to the door and opened it without saying a word. The idiot blond was looking back at him with big hopeful eyes.

"Hey House," Chase said. His time of voice clearly screaming, "please dear god don't have a panic attack and jump out of the nearest window."

House didn't say anything, choosing instead to walk back to the living room and prop his bum leg on the coffee table.

Chase sat uncomfortably in front of him, his posture perfectly straight. They sat that way for ten minutes when Chase decided that there was no hope for a real conversation at the present time and got up to walk out.

"What do you really look like? I know I've already seen it but I didn't have the time to properly observe how you are freakishly good looking you are in real life," House said with a shadow of his former snarky attitude.

Chase sighed; he should have seen this coming. Deliberating for a moment he stood up, "are you sure?"

House simply nodded, looking at him with his intense blue eyes that could pierce through anything.

Chase closed his eyes and focused his magic. He felt his body elongate and his muscles become leaner. His face became thinner and more angular and his blond hair became a chocolate brown. Finally he snapped his green eyes open to see House with his jaw hanging.

"Now that is just not fair…" House said looking at him reverently.

"…What isn't fair?" Chris said

"How can you be that damn good looking in your real body too? That just doesn't seem right. Did someone "up there" get confused when they were creating you?" the way House said it was in no way a compliment. But still Chris felt a blast of affection for his prickly boss.

"Pshh the people "up there" hate me. So I highly doubt they'd ever give me something worth valuing," Chris said casually, "THANK GOD I am back in my body. I hate being Chase… He's so short."

House let out a bark of laughter that quickly turned hysterical, "there actually is someone up there? God?"

This was Chris's turn to laugh, "god? Oh hell no, we have a council of elders who deliberate on how best to defeat evil in our world usually by charging a witch or two with the duty of killing demons. I am neutral so I don't do that dance any more, not since my brother decided it would be fun to turn into a crazy dictator."

Again House was silent, an achievement by itself, they fell into a companionable silence after that when House remembered something, "wait so could Chase bowl or can you?"

Chris smirked remembering how he had beaten House in every bowling match they had ever competed in, and raised a hand, "guilty."

House, who had been sitting up until that point, got up slowly. And with a moment of hesitation he pulled the tall witch into a hug.

Chris awkwardly patted House's back in confusion, but allowed the man to cling to him for several moments longer than necessary so he could enjoy the feeling of House's salt and pepper stubble.

"As adorable as this moment is Chrissy, and I want you to know I really do find it utterly heart warming I'm afraid we're going to have to take you with us," a low amused voice said from behind.

Chris and House both jumped, and Chris stood protectively in front of the older man per his reflex. Protect the innocent wasn't a philosophy that would disappear over night. Chris knew he only had a few seconds to come up with a way out of this, and he also knew that the only plan he at the moment was completely cowardly.

Chris didn't have time to morn his loss of courage as the two demons started throwing energy balls. He knew that he could easily defend himself, but protecting House as well would get messy quickly, especially since he was so rusty.

He grabbed House's arm and orbed out as soon as he could, even as he did so he could see the fireball go right through where House's body would have been.

As soon as he got to his apartment he woke up Cole, "God damn Cole! You were supposed to warn me you—you—" Chris couldn't get the rest of the words out as he had doubled over laughing.

Cole was sleeping on his couch just… Not the Cole he recognized. He had decided to look through Chris's clothes to find something that may fit him but apparently only ended up finding his stash of "girlfriend" clothes that women had left behind. The sight of Cole in a hot pink mini-skirt and tube top was almost worth the death and destruction that came from his slacking.

"What happened?"

"Wyatt happened, we're going to have to get out of here right now. Pack everything that you can, the potions and daggers are over there and the crystals are in the second cabinet on the right," Chris said still trying to stifle his laughter.

"Daggers..? Potions? What?" House cut in suddenly. Oh right, thought Chris, we have my grumpy, dead sexy boss to deal with, Typical.

"Wyatt has somehow figured out that you are very useful in finding me. I am guessing that he placed some type of tracking charm on you but I don't have the time right now to remove it. I placed a protective spell over my apartment so he couldn't find me, but whenever I'm with you guess he can suddenly be seen on his radar… Oh damn it Cole, put on some pants! This isn't some damn drill," Chris snapped upon realizing that Cole had decided to prance around infront of the mirror in his pretty clothes

"What? I just feel so pretty," Cole pouted.

"And you look very pretty, but we have to go now," and with a snap of his fingers many different objects from all over the room flew into a bag and packed themselves neatly.

"Go? How on earth can I go anywhere with you?" House said sharply. Going with Chris meant that he could never work in his beautiful hopsical again,

"You're right, it wasn't fair of me to just assume. You have two choices, you can come with me and be safe or you can stay here and be founded murdered in your bed tomorrow morning. Your call," Chris said impatiently.

"…I'll go for the former. Lets keep moving I guess," said House, realizing that trooping around with a bunch of magical creatures gave him the perfect opportunity to test out his theory, "everybody lies."


End file.
